


Bad Haircuts

by ieatgrassalot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mullets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatgrassalot/pseuds/ieatgrassalot
Summary: It’s a mullet. It’s a goddamn mullet. It’s absolutely awful.Hanzo has never wanted to kiss the man so hard in his life.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Bad Haircuts

Hanzo has never considered himself a man who banked his attraction on people’s appearance. Truly, he’s a man who places more value in the person than the meat mech they pilot, and Jesse is no exception to that rule. It took him a very, very long time to come to terms with his feelings for the other man, and he prides himself on weeding out the good people from the bad - or at least in his own eyes. Which in hindsight may not be a very good filter, but it hasn’t failed him since he’s gotten healthier and built a better relationship with himself.

Jesse, however, seems to test that rule now, with that god-awful nightmare of a haircut he’s decided to return to base with after going out with a few other overwatch members, including his oh-so-helpful (meddling) dear brother, Genji. 

It’s a mullet. It’s a goddamn mullet. It’s absolutely awful.

Hanzo has never wanted to kiss the man so hard in his life.

What he wouldn’t give to have the courage to rip himself from his dining hall seat, stroll over, drag his boyfriend to their shared room, tangle his hands in that horrible, horrible haircut and shove his tongue down his throat while pinning him to the wall.

But as previously stated. Hanzo is not that kind of man. And he refuses to be that kind of man even know, as his lover waves at him and he waves back with as neutral a smile he can muster. Genji’s shit-eating grin beside him, however scarred, clearly shows Hanzo that his grin isn’t nearly neutral enough. Hanzo curses whoever taught Genji to read his face to the very last pore to high heaven, but he maintains his reaction as the duo step closer to him, the rest of their posse having wandered off to take care of themselves.

“Welcome back,” Hanzo says lightly once they reach his seat, watching like a hawk at Jesse scratching at the short sides of his head.

Jesse grins at him, pulling Hanzo’s eyes to his face. “Hey, doll.” He replies, with that saccharine sweet warmth that he reserves only for Hanzo. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it.

“Hello, brother.” Genji pipes up, emphasis on ‘hello’ like he has to force himself into the conversation or he’ll get ignored - which, Hanzo supposes, isn’t entirely wrong. It’d be nice if he didn’t look at him like that, too.

Hanzo’s polite anyway, though he’s sure Genji can see through it. “Genji.”

Jesse cuts in, that saccharine sweetness faded. “Sorry fellas, I gotta excuse myself for a bit. I think the barber forgot to brush out a few spots. I’m sheddin’ like a dog.” He explains, turning his head and scratching again, a few straw pieces of recently cut hair fluttering to the floor. Hanzo, again, watches the action like a hawk. “Can I get a little sugar ‘fore I go, hon’?” He asks, putting on another smile, walking around to Hanzo.

Hanzo chuckles, standing from his seat and leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek. “You are an incorrigible flirt. Now go brush that out, I don’t want to have to vacuum the pillows tomorrow.”

Jesse does a two-finger mock salute, turning to leave but still smiling. “Yessir.” 

Hanzo watches as he leaves, a smile lingering on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. He can feel Genji’s eyes boring into him like a hot brand, and he stubbornly keeps looking at the now empty doorway, and sighs through his nose, his smile falling from his lips. He can practically hear the imaginary flies buzzing around that same stupid shit-eating grin he knows he’s still wearing, and he sucks his teeth, knowing he’ll have to be the one to break the ice.

A while ago, Hanzo would’ve stayed dead silent. A while ago, Genji wouldn’t be grinning at him. He pushes those thoughts aside.

“Is there something you’d like to-”

“So, do you like it?”

Of course. Of course, his brother would interrupt him. Hanzo takes another deep breath. “It’s the most horrendous thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He replies, turning to him. “Was it a mistake by the barber whose solution was the mullet?”

Genji’s look turns flat and unimpressed but maintains that smug smirk. “You can't lie to me, brother. I know all of your tells.” He replies, crossing his own arms. 

Hanzo works his jaw, sitting back down at his table. “It’s the principle of the matter that I dislike, then. Even the word is bad. The first image that pops into my head when I think ‘mullet’ is repulsive.” He replies, exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand and squeezing his eyes closed. The image of his lover with the very same haircut he’s cursing the existence of right now flashes again, and it almost makes him mad that he’s still so goddamn handsome.

“Well, I know _that_ ,” Genji replies, seemingly unsatisfied with Hanzo’s answer. “I want to know what you think of _Jesse_ with a mullet.”

Hanzo’s jaw works again, and he sighs, realizing that any further attempt at dodging Genji’s question will just lead to his brother prodding him again. His answer comes out a soft, broken thing, and Hanzo would laugh at himself for how small it makes him seem. “He looks fucking _fantastic_.”

Genji laughs at him like this is the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his goddamn life, and Hanzo excuses himself back to his and his boyfriend’s quarters, head held high but his dignity in shambles.

-

It’s later, when Hanzo gets his way - when he gets to tangle his fingers into the hair on Jesse’s nape, pull him in for the kiss he’d been craving since he’d come back. Pull him in for more, over and over, until they turn to a deeper show of affection, sweaty and soft and all tangled limbs and those sweet, saccharine whispers, as they turn from something frantic to something gentler.

It’s after when they’re both still sweaty and winding down that Jesse chuckles at Hanzo and presses a kiss to the crown of his head, whispering to him.

“Take it you liked the new haircut, then?” He asks with humor.

Hanzo takes a minute to think about it. He turns the question over in his head, nuzzling closer into the column of Jesse’s throat, and drawing his fingers softly through the same hair he was tugging at earlier. In hindsight, he probably thinks too deeply and takes far too long to answer a simple question. He sighs softly.

“No,” He replies. “The mullet is awful. I just love you.”

Hanzo can’t see it, but he can tell Jesse’s smiling when he presses another kiss to the crown of Hanzo’s head, chuckling softly again. “Love you too, sugar.”


End file.
